


Choosing Survival

by LBibliophile



Series: The Paradox of Peter Pettigrew [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Death Eaters, Friendship, Gen, Inferiority Complex, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: This is a look at the defining moments of Peter's life, and why he chose the way he did.





	

When he first came to Hogwarts, there was no question about becoming friends with James and Sirius. He recognised their type; pranksters, looking no further than the next laugh, the next target.

Peter had a choice.

He could remain simply a dorm mate, and spend the next seven years as the most convenient victim for their pranks, constantly looking over his shoulder. Or he could join them, try to ensure that at least the worst of the pranks were directed elsewhere.

It was simple survival.

SSSS

When the Death Eaters came knocking, there was no question about joining Voldemort. The wizard had been growing steadily stronger; those of his friends who tried to fight were increasingly being killed or driven into hiding.

Peter had a choice.

He could show the same loyalty his friends undoubtedly would, choose refusal and death, another pointless martyr. Or he could agree, run around in a funny cloak and mask, pass on some information they'd only discover later anyway.

It was simple survival.

SSSS

When he escaped at the Shrieking Shack, there was no question if he would return to the Dark Lord. His disguise was broken; he had lost the safety and anonymity of death.

Peter had a choice.

He could try and hide again, this time without the care of a nice wizarding family, both the wolf and the mutt on the hunt. Or he could seek out Voldemort, help him return, gaining both his favour and protection.

It was simple survival.

SSSS

When he tried to strangle Harry in the depths of Malfoy Manor, there was no question who would die. As he was reminded, a life saved was a life owed; he hesitated, allowing the boy to pull away.

Peter had no choice.

The boy had spared his life once before, now a life was owed to him in return. The Dark magic of his silver hand was promised a death; if one life was spared, another life was owed in return.

Survival was a debt to be repaid.


End file.
